fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zen Nashi
Zen Nashi is an Independent Mage within Fiore. Once a slave of the Tower of Heaven, Zen escaped during the riot caused by Erza Scarlet and was one of the few to escape before Jellal took over. George Enigme, who at the time was a Captain of the Fiore Royal Military, adopted Zen sometime later. Zen later left his foster father to travel the world and since then became widely known for his unique form of Fire Magic as well other various achievements and earned him the names such as Muryo Kasai (Free Fire) and Enkon (Flame Soul). He has also been known to lend his service to the Magic Council. Appearance Despite being in his twenties, Zen has a very youthful appearance, looking no more than a fifteen or seventeen year old. He is of average height, tan skin, brown eyes and is notable for having long brown hair that goes past his waist. He is fairly built for his age but the white poncho he wears almost all the time usually covers this. Underneath his poncho he wears no shirt unless he has too, apparently finding wearing just the poncho over his chest good enough. Along with his poncho he also normally wears his Masho gloves and boots. The gloves are fingerless and are black with red trims on them and two large round protrusions on both gloves sticking out where the knuckles are with a star on the back of the palms. His boots are equally the same with two studs also sticking out from the toes. Zen also wears a pair of dark red baggy paints that has two sections each with a set of three straps on each leg, with the top two attached to a black belt with a hint of grey appearing too on the pants. He keeps the bottom of the pants tucked within black socks that he wears with his boots. Also he sometimes wears rather large round earrings with stars in them. When using transformation magic to make him look like his actual age, Zen grows several inches and gains a more mature facial look and appearance. His hair appears to be the same but due to his sudden change of height his hair now stops at his waist but he gains two long bangs going down the sides of his face over his chest. Zen’s usual clothing for his transformation is Native American clothing, including a white robe with black markings that goes down to his heels held by a black belt with a short red cloth over it at the front. Over the robe Zen wears a white cloak with similar black markings with a small silver plate around his neck and a long collar that reaches to his chin. He also wears matching light brown glove and boots with white straps on them. Personality Zen has been noted to have a very laid back attitude. While not actually lazy he is instead usually calm and taking everything in strides, rarely showing signs of anger, sadness or any other kinds of emotions. Some have theorized that this may be an effect of his time as a slave in order to deal with the trauma he suffered. He’s very friendly to others and usually tries to avoid causing trouble despite his curious nature. Zen also possess an adventurous spirit and enjoys traveling, commenting on how he feels more at peace when not cooped up in one place for so long. He’s also polite to others and refers them with titles fitting their status and can even be friendly to his enemies. Another trait is that Zen has a lack of arrogance, while he’s confident in his abilities he’s not above admitting his faults or if there is someone better then him being a good sportsman. Many mages that have fought him or seen him in action have spoke highly of him, both for his incredible skills and self of honor along with his comfortable presence. But there are times when he can become enraged, in which his wrath is described as a large inferno that melts a person skin off and is a side that is rarely seen. This is mostly towards things he believes are wrong and won’t hesitate to take action. However Zen has a sense of control over this, as he knows that he could cause serious problems for himself. He once said that his excellent self-control actual extends from his practice of controlling his fire magic. He also appears to be conscious about his appearance as he becomes annoyed sometimes when people treat him like a kid due to his youthful looks, even though he’s in his twenties. Hence why he learned transformation magic so he could make himself match his age in appearance. History Most of Zen’s early past is unknown but it is recorded that he was one of the many children captured by a Zeref cultists and made to work as a slave in constructing the Tower of Heaven. His parents were also killed during the attack on Zen’s village, making him an orphan. During his time as a slave, Zen showed to be very skilled in not sticking out of the crowd, avoiding trouble with the guards most of the time. And at the same time Zen was able to survive even with the harsh treatments, such as based off of food and warmth. Then when he was nine Zen’s chance of freedom came when another fellow slave, a young Erza Scarlet, began a riot against their captors. The details during the riot and Zen’s involvements in it are fuzzy, but Zen managed to escape along with a few other slaves before Jellal Fernandes took over the tower. And apparently a month later after escaping Zen was found by a force of Fiore soldiers under Captain George Enigme who treated the boy’s wounds and fed him before later on adopting Zen as his own son. During his time under his foster father, Zen began learning magic and mastering it at an incredible rate, something that astounded George immensely as he had never seen anyone so skilled at such a young age. At the age of eleven Zen had managed to create his own style of Fire Magic, which he called Flame Commandments, something that earned him much praise from George after seeing the power of the spells. Then three years later when he turned fourteen, Zen left the care of his foster father and began to travel the world, to see more of it and what he missed during his time as a slave. It should be noted that this was a year before George joined the Sentinels. There is little known of where and what Zen did during his travels but some of his accomplishments was stopping another Zeref cult from reviving one of the Dark Mage’s demons, destroying the demon in the process. He also fought against Gildarts Clive of Fairy Tail when he was seventeen. The battle between the two went on for five hours before it ended in a draw, both Zen and Gildarts exhausted in the battle. It was at that time when he began employing his skills to the Magic Council, taking various jobs for them. He also completed his most powerful Flame Commandment spells and tested it then too, on a second demon of Zeref he encountered. However after using it he swore to never use the spell again unless he had too. Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magical Powers: 'Even at a young age Zen was noted to have high magical powers. As he grew under the tutelage of George his reserves grew until the age of 17, his powers were greater then George’s, who is now a member of the Sentinels, a hidden order of powerful mages. When releasing his magical aura, it takes the form of living flames that surround him, changing between yellow, orange, light red and dark red depending on his feelings. Another unusual feature is that his hair begins to float as he releases it and his eyes turn white, making him quite intimidating as some people noted. Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Durability '''High Intellect: '''Many people, including George, who have met Zen have exclaimed him to be a prodigy. In the second year George was teaching him, Zen had managed to grasp all the basics of magic before quickly learning the more complicated parts later on. At the age of thirteen he managed to create his on unique set of fire magic, which later made him very famous. Zen has also shown his intelligence many times during his travels, when entering fights or understanding a situation and how to react to it accordingly. '''Expert Swordsmanship: '''Using his magic of making fire solid, Zen has shown the ability to create swords for combat. Though not an art he uses regularly Zen has proven to be a skilled swordsman thanks to his training from George Enigme. Also because the swords were made from his flames, Zen can perform various techniques revolving around that with great proficiency. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat Master: '''Zen is a lot more skilled in close combat around the use of fists then with the blades he creates with his flames. He combines his fighting style with his fire magic, similar to Natsu Dragneel’s Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. This is most likely due to his Masho gloves and boots he wears all the time. And with his incredible physical skills, Zen has proven to be a very dangerous opponent when engaging close combat with. Magic Abilities '''Fire Magic: '''Among all his magic, Zen is a master in the use of Fire Magic. Having trained under his foster father George, whom is also known for his skill in the magic, Zen is capable of using various fire spells easily and very effectively along with spells related to the element like air and smoke. His most famous spells are his unique brand of fire magic, Flame Commandments, though he does possess Fire spells outside it. *'Hibata (Sun Edge): 'Zen engulfs one or both of his hands with flames that extend to look like blades. He normally uses this spell as his main choice for close combat when fighting against armed enemies. Not only can these blades of flames cut like regular swords but they also can burn whatever they touch too, increasing the damage that they give in the process. *'Shakai (Field of Fire): 'This spell is a supportive spell that Zen uses regularly. Manipulating the Eterano around his Masho boots, Zen releases a large circle of flames below him and over the ground. Zen can use these flames for his other spells, which is why he mainly uses it for his more powerful spells since he already has existing fire. *'Nensho Dangan (Combustion Bullet): 'One of Zen’s minor and more used spells, the Nensho Dangan is a spell with two variants in it. One is that Zen fires a bullet shaped fireball at his opponents, which explode on contact. He can also change the size of the bullet, though the bigger ones means more magic and are slower too. The second variant is that Zen fires a small beam of flames at his opponents that are capable of piercing nearly any kind of defense. *'Akamaru (Red Circle): 'Another one of Zen’s most used spells, the Akamaru spell is actually something Zen based off of the Crash Magic used by Gildarts Clive. Using his Masho Gloves, Zen focuses heat within the air around his gloves. When ready, he releases the heat up air in the form of explosions that are usually shaped in a circle, albeit crudely that can inflict heavy damage on anyone that is hit by it and at the same time repel them too. *'Hosseki (Red Flare): Focusing his flames within his gloves, Zen fires a barrage of small fireballs into the air. Zen can control these fireballs and follow the enemy wherever he goes and while each one can be damaging, the real power is that when the fireballs gather around the opponent they explode together and cause greater damage. *'Shucho (Vermilion Bird): '''This spell has two variants: A single large bird or a dozen smaller birds. For the first one, Zen creates a giant bird of flames from his Masho boots. He can use the giant bird for transportation along with quick escapes. The second variant is more offensive as Zen creates dozens of small firebirds from thin air and launches them at his opponent. Upon contact the birds explode and consume the target in flames. '''Flame Commandment:' This is a type of Fire Magic that Zen invented, Fire Commandment is a set of various unique spells utilizing not just fire, but other things with fire-themes. Zen explained that with these spells he “shapes fire to his will” thus giving them different forms for various effects. His most powerful spells are called "Great Flame Commandments" and he says that he only uses them when needed. *'Enkai: Hijiri Jujika (Flame Commandent: Holy Cross): '''Zen starts off by raising his arms and clapping his hands above his head. And then he slams his hand down on the ground. Once he does that a cross forms below him and instantly turns red with flames before exploding, going in four different directions for about a mile with Zen as the epicenter. The flames are very powerful as the explosion grievously burns anything that is struck by them. *'Enkai: Nensho Taiho (Flame Commandment: Combustion Cannon):'One of the simpler spells, Zen combines both his fire magic from his body and the oxygen in the air. Raising his hand, Zen heats up the oxygen in the air in front of the hand before firing flames from the palm of his hand as well as explosions in the flame’s direction. Despite it’s simplicity this is a very strong spell as anything within the path of the attack is seriously damaged. *'Enkai: Bankojuzu (Flame Commandent: Ten Thousand Prayer Beads): 'After forming several hand motions, Zen summons two rings of red beads that surround the opponent while intersecting with each other. On each bead in white, is the kanji for ‘Flame’ and when Zen performs the final seal the kanji glow brightly and the beads explode violently, consuming the opponent in fire. *'Enkai: Tenshien (Flame Commandment: Angel Flames): 'A pair of large red bird wings made of solid flames appears out of Zen’s back. The wings grant Zen the ability to fly as well as to shield him from attacks. Zen can also split the wings into two smaller pairs for even greater speed if needed. *'Enkai: Akabane (Flame Commandment: Red Feather): '''This spell can only be used after activating Tenshien. Zen fires a barrage of red feathers at his opponents from the tips of his wings and the feathers explode on impact though a single feather can’t do much damage but in a pack they can. The downside is that when using this spell the Tenshien uses its ability to keep Zen in the air and if he wants to keep it active, Zen has to put in more fire magic so the wings stay and that he can fire more feathers so in a way this is a taxing spell in long uses. '''Telekinesis: '''A simple type of magic, Zen mostly uses this to lift objects or even people when he can't use his fire magic. His skills with this type of magic are expert-level if not master as he has been seen lifting heavy and large objects with relative ease. '''Telepathy: '''Zen uses this magic from time to time in order to comunicate with other people from long range. He is very skilled in it as he can talk to several people at once and from long range too. '''Transformation: '''While he uses this magic for disguising himself, Zen’s primary purpose for learning Transformation magic was to change his appearance so he looked his actual age. '''Spirit Eye: '''An Eye Magic that Zen uses. It has no offensive abilities as its powers lies in allowing the user to separate their spirit from their physical bodies. The user's spirit takes on an astral form, letting them fly, go through solid objects and remain invisible so to remain undetected from others. Another form is that this magic allows the user to read a person's emotions or their 'soul's thoughts, making it easy for Zen to know if a person is being honest or deceitful, good or bad. There are downsides to this magic, the main one being is that when Zen leaves his physical body, said body is completely lifeless and vulnerable, which is why Zen always make sure that he leaves it somewhere safe. Furthermore Zen's spirit can't remain outside for too long, as an extended time will cause his spirit to break apart and he will cease to exist. For the second ability, Zen claims that listening to too many thoughts of other people and their emotions could drive a person mad from listening to it all. When Zen uses this magic his eyes turns a glowing blue color.' '''Requip: '''The brand of magic called Requip is one Zen rarely uses for combat. He usually summons regular clothing, excluding his magical poncho and his Mosho Gloves and Boots. He also summons swords during battle too. Zen also possess a set of weapons and armor called Flame Soul Forms (Enkon no Katachi). Each armor and weapon uses fire in different ways. Equipment '''Mosho (Heat Wave): '''The Mosho are the pair of gloves and boots that Zen is normally seen wearing and that he summons with Requip magic. The ability of these items is that they allow Zen to absorb Eterano, the magical particles in the air, and turn them in fire in literally the palm of his hands. He normally uses them when using his Fire Magic, be it regular spells or his Flame Commandment spells. He can also surround them with fire, making the flames solid almost. '''Magic Poncho: '''This poncho takes the form of a usual white poncho that Zen is always seen wearing. The primary focus of the poncho is that it protects Zen from the natural environments such as intense heat and freezing cold and in a small extension, elemental magic though not very effective. Zen claims that he had this poncho for his entire life, a gift to him from his birth mother. Category:Primarch11 Category:Fire Magic User Category:Male Category:Independent Mage